Zekrom's Totally Not PMSing
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: In which N gets lost in Hoenn, gets into an argument with Zekrom and then gets randomly teleported into Touya's bedroom. Yeah. Best reunion ever. Happens after the game. Slight isshusipping, game-canon. Ficlet thingy.


Zekrom's Totally Not PMSing

**Summary: In which N gets lost in Hoenn, gets into an argument with Zekrom and then gets randomly teleported into Touya's bedroom. Yeah. Best reunion ever. Happens after the game. Slight isshusipping, game-canon. Ficlet thingy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Vocaloid, or the Inheritance Cycle. Those things belong to Nintendo, Crypton Future Media and Christopher Paolini respectively.**

**A/N: Soooo… here I am, finally uploading the fic that I talked about in 'Touko Is Not Pleased' (SHAMELESS PLUG DESU) I know, it's super late. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! It's my first ever completed isshushipping fic.**

Zekrom roared in irritation as his wing once again snagged on a tree branch.

_N!_ Zekrom growled. _Either you put me in a pokeball or we fly out of here, because I'm sick of this place! Large dragon pokemon are NOT suited for walking through forests._

N frowned and then sighed. "Zekrom, pokeballs are just prisons-…"

_That's a load of Bouffalant shit and you know it. I thought you would be over the whole 'Pokeballs are EEEEEEVIL!' thing by now. Hasn't Reshiram's hero taught you anything? _Zekrom curled his upper lip in annoyance, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

N stiffened. It had been a month since the battle at Team Plasma's castle. After he had found out that his entire life had been a lie, he had flown off, needing some time to himself. But now he wished he hadn't been so hasty and that he had remained behind. He needed someone (a.k.a. Touya) to comfort him and guide him, because he felt completely lost now – and Zekrom's PMSing wasn't helping.

_I heard that_! Zekrom snapped. _I am NOT PMSing!_

Curses. He had actually said that out loud?

Then Zekrom's eyes softened slightly, as though he had sensed N's distress. _Look, why don't we rest now, and in the morning we'll think about what to do next. I'm tired, you're tired, a good night's sleep will do us both good._

"You're right… thank you, my friend."

Zekrom snorted in amusement. _You're welcome, puny human._

* * *

As N curled up against Zekrom's side, he wondered what he _should_ do. On one hand, he was still getting over the whole 'Trainers are bad!' thing. On the other hand, he wanted – needed someone to just tell him that everything was ok. That the world still made sense.

Out of the corner of his eye, N noticed a faint glow nearby. A pokemon?

He tapped on Zekrom's ribs and the black wing, that had previously draped over him like a blanket slowly lifted.

"Who's there?" N called out. For a bizzare moment, he thought it was Ghetsis.

"Ra, ralts." A soft voice answered. Soon, a small Ralts appeared, her horns glowing in the darkness of the night.

N sighed in relief. "Hello there. Are you lost, little Ralts?" He could see that this Ralts was very young.

The Ralts laughed. _No, I'm not lost. I just ran away from Mommy._

"Your mother? Why?" N asked in concern.

_Wait, you understand me?_

"Yes… I can understand what Pokemon say?"

_Wow! That's so cool! _Ralts walked up to N and wrapped one of her arms around the green-haired teen's legs.

_What's your name?_

"N."

_Haha! What a weird name! Anyway, you're feeling very emotional right now. Why?_

"Y-You can sense my emotions?"

Ralts pointed to her horns. _My species' horns glow when we pick up on strong emotions._

"Oh…"

_So… what's bothering you?_

N found himself pouring out his entire story to Ralts, starting from the time Ghetsis found him in a forest when he was little, up to the moment he flew away from the castle on Zekrom's back.

When N finished, Ralts cocked her head to one side and said: _Hmm… I don't really get it, but it sounds to me like you just need to be cheered up by this Touya person._

"T-That's…"

_I mean, you like him, don't you? He's your friend._

"I don't even know if he considers me as a friend…"

Zekrom, who had been quiet all this time, suddenly asked: _What do you suggest this puny human does next, Ralts?i_

"Z-Zekrom!"

_Well…_ Ralts hesitated. _Oh, I know! _She reached up and touched N's hand.

"What're you doing?"

_I know how to use Teleport… I'll Teleport you to where your emotions want you to go._

"Huh? Wait…!"

In a flash, N and Zekrom disappeared.

"Ralts! There you are!" A green-haired boy suddenly appeared behind Ralts and scooped her up. "Come on! Gardevoir's worried about you!"

_Good luck, N!_ Ralts thought as she was carried off by Wally.

* * *

The first thing Touya saw was a pair of grey-green eyes staring at him.

"GAH!" He yelled, scrambling off his bed. "N! Is- Is that you?"

"Um… hello, Touya."

'What the… where did you come from? How did you get into my room? Did Mom let you in?" The brunet paused to gasp as Reshiram's screech suddenly rang in his ears.

_Touya! _Reshiram howled. _Why is Zekrom here?_

Touya ran to the the early morning rays of the sun, Reshiram stood there, glaring at Zekrom. Touya spun around to stare at N.

"Uh… I got Teleported here. I'm not really sure why."

And that was when Touya hugged N tightly.

* * *

"Touya, listen to me!"

"No! For the last time, no!"

"But, there may be a 51.2% probability of-…"

"N, for the last time, you are NOT Hatsune Miku's long-lost brother!"

"But Hatsune Miku is considered to be the perfect idol! And since I am perfect too, and we both have green hair, then-…"

"N! Miku's just a computer program!" Touya was beginning to regret introducing N to the Internet.

"…fine."

There was a brief pause as N sulked.

"…Touya?"

"What."

"On that morning when I arrived in your bedroom, why did you hug me?"

Touya just lowered his cap over his head and blushed slightly.

"…I'll tell you some other day."

**A/N: AHHHHH FINISHED TYPING. Okay, some things to clear up…**

**-I know that N disappeared for like 2 years, but just disregard that, okayyyy?**

**-I know that Zekrom and Reshiram (and other legendary pokemon for that matter) are genderless, but in my headcanon, Zekrom's a dude and Reshiram's a dudette. I'm just going with it.**

**-I know that in this story, I'm kinda stretching Ralts's pokedex entry abilities a little bit (read: STRETCHING THEM A WHOLE LOT), but again, please just ignore them for the sake of this story okay?**

**-The relationship between N and Zekrom is inspired by Eragon and Saphira. Kudos to those who spot the reference! (For those who don't, their characters from this awesome 4-book series known as the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini. Go read it. It's bleedingly awesome. So awesome that I nearly cried at the ending…)**

**-Since Touya is Reshiram's hero, he can understand what Reshiram says but only Reshiram. Because I said so.**

**-N knows what PMS is because I said so. For those who don't know what PMS is, it stands for Pre-Menstrual Stress. It's the thing that girls get before they get their periods. Stay away from girls when they go through this. **

**-According to an official source, N considers himself as perfect, hence the whole Miku thing. Hatsune Miku is a voice-synthesizer program. She's also known as the perfect virtual idol.**

**Right. I swear, it's really difficult to write N. He's just a really complex character and it's hard for me to get a good grasp of him. I promise I'll try to write a cooler and more mature N next time.**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
